


No Matter What Form You're In, You're Still Beautiful

by Ainyasuki



Series: Forms [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Insecure Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Light Angst, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Shapeshifting, Strangefrost, Strangers to Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainyasuki/pseuds/Ainyasuki
Summary: No matter what form Loki was in, Stephen always saw him as beautiful.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Series: Forms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856062
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	No Matter What Form You're In, You're Still Beautiful

Loki can change into many different forms. From what you saw in your sweetest dreams from what you fear in your nightmares. But no matter what form he's in, Stephen is never afraid of him.

In fact, Stephen always sees him as beautiful. Nobody knew if it was because of how he has a good eye for things, or that he just saw the beauty in even scary things.

The sorcerer first found Loki in an abandoned place, where no one dared to go into.

He took the form of a fearless, ferocious beast that could scare anyone. But Stephen didn't see him as a monster. He saw him as a poor, scared creature, telling from the fear in its eyes.

Loki noticed how Stephen did not hestitate to step towards him, despite how terrifying he looked. 

Instead, the sorcerer smiled at him, placed a gentle, warm hand onto his body, and said, "don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you."

The beast scanned for any signs that the human was planning a trick, but he didn't find any. All he found was a pair of warm, promising eyes.

Instead of pulling away, he sat there, still surprised that someone wasn't afraid of him.

Ontop of that, Loki was caught off guard by both the gentle touch and what the sorcerer had said, but both made him feel something he hadn't felt in a long time; warmth. 

The sorcerer ran a hand through the beast's colors lined up on his light brown fur. He couldn't stop staring at the blue and purple colors blending into his fur. 

The beast's eyes were also a bright green, a feature that can be noticed if one wasn't so afraid of him. Stephen resisted from staring into the beast's pretty eyes.

"I can tell that not that many people don't acknowledge how beautiful you really look," Stephen said. 

The beast growled lowly in disapproval, baring its sharp teeth.

Stephen only chuckled. "You can disagree with me all you want. You won't change my mind."

\--

Upon becoming Loki's friend, there would be times when Loki would take much more smaller and simple forms. Honestly, part of it was for Stephen, just to show him that not all his forms are drastic. But it wasn't for free, though!

Stephen had to find him and he knew that Loki wasn't making it easy for him on purpose. 

But he still managed to find him outside when he heard a couple of children screaming with their high-pitched voices as they ran away in fear. The first time he looked around in the grass, he didn't find anything. 

When he searched around again and more closely, he noticed a bright green snake camouflaging in the grass. The snake hissed in a playful attempt to scare him, but it didn't have any effect.

Instead, he took time to admire how pretty the snake looked, and how its scales shined in the sunlight. 

"Well aren't you fearless," the snake teased.

"Loki?" Stephen asked, surprised.

"That's me."

"Well, either say, you still scared the children." The sorcerer reminded him.

The sorcerer gently picked him up and placed him in his hands. Its body was so long that its tail was sliding down his hand. "But you have a pretty color on you," Stephen murmured.

Loki only sat in his hands and flicked out his tounge smugly. "I have fangs, you know?"

Stephen chuckled, "eh, you still look pretty, though." 

The snake's body traveled up Stephen's covered arm.

"Even when I'm this close to you?" Loki challenged.

"Yup."

\--

Shapeshifting into simple animals that you would see everyday would normally be just for Stephen, though. Other times, Loki would just change forms for himself. Especially during the night. In fact, he would blend into the night.

The darkness and the coldness of the night made him feel more alive than ever, as if the wind in the night called out to him, telling him to let go. Like the night wouldn't give him any consequences for the hell he would release.

Like the wind would blow away all hell he would cause, and the night would keep a secret and forgive, but forget the next day.

Whenever night came, Stephen even knew Loki would always be outside. Sometimes, Loki wouldn't make it obvious, and sometimes he would. Especially when there were howls outside his door.

Stephen stepped outside and saw a wolf-like figure in the distance. Though body darkness was covering the color of his body, his green eyes cut through the darkness, making them glow. 

The sorcerer stared in awe at how his eyes were the first thing that he noticed. How beautiful and glowing they were. 

Stephen was the first to approach, but the wolf didn't move.

When he came closer, he noticed that the wolf had silver and dark grey fur. Stephen stares again.

"It takes some nerve to approach a wolf," Loki says.

"And it takes some nerve to be one." Stephen played around.

The wolf laughed. "Smartass." Stephen noticed that Loki's tail was happily wagging from side to side.

Stephen chuckles with him. Then he asks, "so you figured that a wolf would be more fitting for the night this time, huh?" 

"Mhm," Loki hummed.

"How pretty," Stephen raised a hand to pet the wolf, and the wolf leaned into his touch. He easily runs his hand through his fur to. Loki's fur was surprisingly soft... "Hey, I notice how you shapeshift more during the night..."

"I always feel more alive at night." Loki says. "It makes me feel like I can be almost anything I want to be; the night always makes me want to embrace being in other forms and just lettting loose." 

"Hey, do you have a form that most represents you?" Stephen asks.

The wolf's head lowered, "if you mean a form that's actually my true form or original form, then yes, I do. But the night doesn't...encourage me enough to embrace that." Loki never showed Stephen his original form and he doesn't right now, anyways. 

Loki would always tell the sorcerer about his night adventures, but not with words. He often leaves things he found during the night, and leave it at his door or his desk. 

But tonight, Loki didn't need to bring him anything, because Stephen brought something to him; words that will be stamped into his head and memories.

When Stephen said to him, "you should embrace yourself more. Loki. The more you embrace yourself, the more beautiful your true form becomes."

\--

When Loki recalls the night Stephen said that to him, it hit differently becoming his lover. Especially since he's never shared his true form with anyone. His true form the real Loki - the form of a jotunn.

But he never thought that the memory would come back to him.

He knows that Stephen would not judge him, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that Loki had trouble accepting himself. 

"I always want to see you like this," Stephen tells him, cupping Loki's cheek, running his fingers on his blue skin. 

Loki hears the desperation in the sorcerer's voice. He frowns even more, and his eyes gleam in sadness, because he feels guilty; he feels as if he can't fulfill his lover's wish. He wants to make Stephen happy, and he wants himself to be happy, but...

While lost in thought, Stephen sees the look in his eyes, and his face goes down farther. "Loki..." Almost instantly, takes Loki's face with both hands and presses his lips onto Loki's gently, his kiss filled with passion and heart.

The jotunn's heart breaks a little glancing at how Stephen becomes so quick to comfort him, and how even even sight of a simple frown could make him feel saddened in an instant. It was as if the sorcerer was making Loki's pain his own...

At this point, Loki feels ungrateful. He has this kind sorcerer as his lover, never shunning him no matter what form he was in, but he has trouble accepting himself. He's positive that Stephen will help him along the way, but because of his own insecurity, he felt like he didn't deserve it.

He felt like he didn't deserve Stephen.

But despite that, he didn't know where he would be if Stephen wasn't there beside him. In fact, he was afraid of losing him. He grasps Stephen's hands and squeezes them, as if the sorcerer might easily slip away from him. He rests his forehead against Stephen's to keep him even closer.

"I know you like it, but..."

Stephen frowns. "Do you not like your form?"

Loki sighs, "it's not something I'm really...comfortable with. I'm still trying to accept it..."

"Aw, Loki..." Stephen trails off. He was about to continue, but he cut himself off, because that's when an idea popped up in his head.

"Come here." Stephen held Loki's hand and guided him to what seemed to be large body mirror with a blanket ontop of it. 

He removed the blanket, so that both him and Loki were glancing that their own reflection.

Stephen squeezes Loki's hand tightly and kisses his knuckles.

"See?" Stephen says with a smile. "Beautiful."


End file.
